Abre mis alas
by Eme Black
Summary: Las hermanas Hunter, con un atrevido apellido para el mundillo por el que se mueven, se encuentran con los hermanos Winchester, cuyo apellido aunque menos obvio resulta más peligroso. Poco a poco se desvelará el secreto de ellas, gracias a la aparición de Cas en escena. (rondando la 5 temporada) Dean/Castiel/OC
1. Crossroads

1

Le dio unas palmaditas a su fiel compañera antes de desmontar.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Una vez más, te dejo a tu suerte. Si alguien viene a por ti, recuerda calarte o dar ese tirón rebelde como me haces algunas veces para que se lleven un buen susto, ¿quieres?

-Em, deberías mirarte eso de hablarle a la moto. No creo que sea síntoma de una cordura impecable precisamente.

-Bueno, si después de tantos años conservo alguna, me puedo considerar afortunada, ¿no crees, hermanita?-respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del enésimo motel.

-Eso también es cierto-murmuró dándole la razón.

-¿A ti no te da algo de aprensión, dejarlas ahí abandonadas?-echó una mirada triste hacia sus dos Harley Davidson y suspiró.

-De todas las cosas que me preocupan...mmm...creo que eso no entra dentro de las principales, Em.

-Procura que no te oigan, Helen. Tienen su corazoncito, sabes. Podrían sentirse heridas por tus crueles palabras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó, y Em rió con ganas mientras sacaba su cartera para identificarse. El recepcionista tenía la misma cara de seto que todos los recepcionistas de motel, y puso la misma cara de salido mental cuando ellas entraron, dándole un repaso visual sobre todo a su hermana pequeña, lo que hizo que tuviera que contenerse las ganas de estamparle la cara contra el mostrador y poner su sonrisa más trabajada.

-Una habitación doble, por favor.

-Enseguida-puag, incluso su sonrisa pretendidamente agradable era asquerosa. En serio, ¿no podía estar detrás del mostrador alguna vez un, no sé, un Hugh Jackman por ejemplo? A ese tipo de dueño de motel le pagaría la habitación en carne... Rió para sí cuando el hombre desapareció un momento tras la puerta abierta tras él, y su hermana la miró raro, temiendo otra vez por su salud mental.

-Habitación doble, ¿eh?-se giró para ver quién estaba hablando. Un tipo la miraba con una media sonrisa que, suponía, pretendía ser seductora. Desde luego era infinitamente mejor que la del dueño del motel, pero la pose y el tono le daban más risa que otra cosa. Un ligón de la vieja escuela-. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre un intercambio de compañeros de habitación-le soltó entonces con un guiño, y le costó seriamente no reírse esta vez.

-Dean-le increpó su compañero con gesto de incredulidad.

-Oh vamos Sam, seguro que a su amiga no le importa que ronques como un oso, sólo será una noche.

Tanto su amigo como su hermana Helen pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero ella a su pesar no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Aquello pareció animar al tipo, que amplió su sonrisa y cuadró los hombros en su pose de "macho irresistible".

-Dean, haz el favor de...-empezó el más alto, pero su amigo el ligón lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Pactamos un intercambio?

Ella alzó las cejas.

-Aunque la oferta es claramente _teeeentadora_-con énfasis en la palabra para reforzar la ironía-en su contenido y forma de exposición, me temo que esta vez he de declinarla. Ambas estamos muy cansadas, ha sido un viaje largo. Tal vez la próxima vez.

"Vez que no existirá", pensó para sí. Vio cómo su hermana reía, e incluso su propio compañero sonrió al ver la cara que ponía el _macho_ rechazado.

-Uhm-mumuró él, y tras unos instantes habló otra vez, dirigiéndose a su hermana:-. ¿Quizá la oferta te interesa más a ti?

Ella, que ya le había dado levemente la espalda, se volvió con un movimiento brusco y un siseo, a tiempo para ver a su compañero agachar la cabeza sacudiéndola con resignación, el gesto triunfante de aquel estúpido y la confusión de su hermana pequeña, que abrió la boca intermitentemente como sin saber qué responder.

En ese momento apareció el dueño, que le tendió la llave de la habitación y unas toallas que ella recogió con un gesto brusco.

-Ya era hora-le soltó antes de volverse rápidamente hacia la salida-. Helen-llamó a su hermana, que aún permanecía paralizada en el sitio, y al oírla se apresuró a seguirla también.

-Jodidos engreídos que se creen que por estar en un jodido motel las cosas son como les da la jodida gana...-iba murmurando mientras caminaban, y Helen sonrió cuando ella no la veía-. ¿Dónde están los hombres con modales, que cortejaban durante meses a una dama antes de pensar siquiera en darle un mísero beso? ¿Eh?

-Sólo en las novelas de Jane Austen-se rió ya sin esconderse Helen.

Su hermana la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hugh Jackman no es así.

-Hugh Jackman tiene "mommy issues", no sé si es el mejor ejemplo-se doblaba por la mitad su hermana ya.

Le dio un empujón amistoso una vez abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Anda, entra... ¿De qué parte estás tú, de todas formas?

-No de la suya, desde luego-fingió indignación-, ya que me ha elegido como segundo plato así por las buenas.

-Para una vez que es así...-puso Em los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué dices?-le miró su hermana sorprendida.

-Vamos, Helen, sabes perfectamente que siempre te prefieren a...

Un ruido ensordecedor no muy lejos de allí interrumpió su conversación, y tras intercambiar una mirada salieron de la habitación buscando el origen.

Unas tres habitaciones más allá, alguien había reventado la puerta por lo que parecía a simple vista, y Em enseguida quiso acercarse, pero Helen la retuvo por el brazo.

-¡No! No debemos meternos en asuntos ajenos.

-¿Tú has visto ese boquete, Helen? Un humano no podría hacer eso. Vamos, a menos que lleve un bazooka o algo parecido, lo cual permíteme dudarlo.

Ambas apresuraron el paso y con cuidado, miraron dentro.

-¿Dónde está?-una chica agarraba por el cuello con sorprendente fuerza al ligón de antes, mientras que su compañero, como pudo ver en el rápido vistazo general que echó, permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

Sólo que claro, y las dos hermanas lo sabían, aquella chica no era una chica cualquiera. Con rápida sincronización, ambas se echaron encima de ella, que sorprendida se dejó atrapar fácilmente, no sin rugidos y forcejeos.

-Vamos, cielo, estáte quietecita-Em, que la tenía agarrada por los brazos a la espalda, la sujetó con fuerza mientras su hermana se sacaba unas esposas del interior de la chupa de cuero, haciendo que el recién liberado abriera los ojos con sorpresa. La arrastró hasta la cama y allí la esposaron.

-Gracias-dijo él frotándose el cuello mientras comprobaba que su hermano estaba bien-. ¿Sois polis o algo así?

-Podría decirse que visito la comisaría a menudo-murmuró Em mientras con gesto serio se aseguraba de que la esposada estaba bien sujeta. Su hermana rió mientras sacaba las pinturas y empezaba a dibujar en el suelo.

El tal Dean y su compañero, que ya había despertado, las miraron con confusión, pero entonces el más alto vio lo que Helen dibujaba, y...

-Oh-abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Oh?-se acercó entonces Em a él-. ¿Reconoces lo que está dibujando mi hermana acaso?

Dean se fijó también y bufó.

-¿Sabe ella lo que está dibujando?

-Perfectamente-contestó Helen con tono sombrío, terminando el dibujo mientras la esposada también lo reconocía y forecejeaba intentando liberarse. Se acercó hasta ellos hasta que los cuatro se encontraron dos a dos, frente a frente, hermanas contra hermanos.

Sam habló entonces, extendiendo la mano entre ambos bandos a modo de saludo.

-Soy Sam Winchester, y éste es mi hermano Dean-lo señaló con la cabeza-. Somos cazadores como vosotras.

A Helen se le iluminó el rostro con reconocimiento, y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano, pero tanto Em como Dean permanecieron en sus puestos, desconfiados.

-¿Quién te dice que sean cazadoras, Sam?-dijo entonces Dean.

-Eso. ¿Quién te dice que no mienten, Helen?-entrecerró los ojos mientras Dean también la examinaba con cautela, y sacándose algo del bolsillo con un movimiento rápido se acercó hasta ellos y...les salpicó en sus caras con lo que parecía agua.

Los Winchester parpadearon con sorpresa, y entonces Dean se carcajeó al parecer muy divertido por algo.

-Agua bendita. Nos ha rociado con jodida agua bendita, Sam. A nosotros.

-Tenía que asegurarme-se encogió ella de hombros.

-Mira-se adelantó Dean hacia ella con algo de brusquedad, pero Sam le frenó interponiendo su brazo.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos asegurado-dijo Sam en tono conciliador-. Ahora deberíamos...-señaló con la cabeza la cama.

Em asintió y empezó a recitar en latín, haciendo que la chica esposada se retorciera y gritara, hasta que una especie de espiral de humo negro salió de ella hacia el techo y finalmente desapareció, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente. Helen se acercó y le comprobó el pulso.

-Sigue viva-murmuró.

-Bien, la llevaremos al hospital más cercano-entre ambas cargaron el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente, y Em miró a los dos , Winchester, no os quedéis ahí parados y ayudad en algo, ¿queréis?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y Dean puso cara de "Ya la has oído" antes de que ambos se acercaran, cogiendo Sam el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera un saco de patatas al hombro.

-Puede que haya más escondidos, necesito que me cubráis mientras la llevamos al coche-dijo simplemente.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que la mayor se colocaba en la puerta de la habitación impidiéndoles el paso.

-Deja que tu hermano la lleve al menos, Sam.

Éste abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, y Dean miró atentamente a la cazadora enfrente de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?-tomó la palabra al ver que su hermano pequeño se había quedado mudo.

-Sabemos unas cuantas cosas de los hermanos Winchester. Hemos oído historias sobre Sam, concretamente.

Sam cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor y resignación, y asintió.

-No, Sam-dijo Dean, pero su hermano sin hacerle caso posó con cuidado a la chica en el suelo.

-Gracias, Sam. De verdad-y parecía sincera al decir eso.

-¿Yo tampoco puedo llevarla?-resopló entonces Dean.

-Tú...sí-suspiró Em-. ¿De verdad tú eres Sam y él es Dean?-se dirigió al más alto, y éste rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Dean con incredulidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo pregunto. Helen, tú y yo detrás, Sam irá delante.

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a salir el primero. Dean recogió a la aún inconsciente chica con delicadeza y salió detrás de él.

-¿Hacía falta todo esto, Em?-le susurró Helen mirando a Sam.

-Tú sabes lo mismo que yo. Y por mucho que me extrañe que él pueda ser el malo en esta historia, o en cualquiera, no podemos negar lo que sabemos, e ir sin cuidado...

-Lo sé, lo sé. No me des el discurso.

La hermana mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si hay algo que me extraña es que sea él y no su hermano, aunque por físico concuerda más él, claro.

-Te gusta mucho Dean, ¿eh, hermana?

-¿Pero qué cojones...?

No pudo continuar con su indignación, porque un demonio placó a Sam por un lateral, haciendo que tuvieran que posicionarse para proteger a Dean con la chica en brazos. Las chicas se movían con agilidad y fluidez, casi como danzando. Dean pensó que sería algún tipo de arte marcial oriental, y asombrado las vio dar sobre todo patadas con una flexibilidad que para tiarrones como él y su hermano era casi imposible. La mayor, la tal Em, con un solo giro sobre sí misma derribó a tres de ellos, y a su pesar quedó con la boca abierta hasta que entre los tres hubieron inutilizado a casi todos y hecho huir a unos pocos. Un grupo tan numeroso... No se veía todos los días. Suspiró. Esto sólo era una consecuencia más.

-Buen trabajo-dijo con su voz grave pero cálida.

Em resopló y miraba alrededor mientras Sam abría la puerta trasera del Impala, depositando ambos hermanos el cuerpo aún inconsciente de la chica con cuidado en el asiento.

-Parece que todo está despejado ya. Nos vemos en el hospital-dijo con algo de brusquedad, tirando de su hermana hacia el otro lado del aparcamiento, donde tenían las motos. Helen aún agitó la mano a modo de breve despedida, sonriendo a Sam, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Nos vemos en el hospital"-imitó Dean con cierta burla mientras ponía en marcha el coche-. Para niñera ya tenemos a Cas, no necesitamos más.

-Oh, vaya-sonrió Sam a su lado-. Te ha dado fuerte.

-¿De qué hablas?-casi ladró Dean sin poder fulminarle con la mirada ya que la tenía puesta en la carretera.

-Nada, Dean. Pero no es esta salida, sino la otra.

Rió con ganas mientras su hermano mayor refunfuñaba y le daba la vuelta al coche, casi atropellando a Helen, que salía con su moto del aparcamiento, lo que le ganó un golpe de advertencia de Em con la mano en el cristal antes de adelantarle también. Ambas hermanas marcaban el camino, dirigiendo con estilo las enormes motos.

-Harleys...-negó entonces Dean con la cabeza-. Ocultan lo más interesante.


	2. The Light Behind Her Eyes

**¡Hola! Una vez se han conocido los Winchester y las Hunter, surgen las preguntas…y las no siempre satisfactorias explicaciones.**

**Muchas gracias a angel de acuario y Nelewy por animaros a seguir mi loca historia, y a DeaneW por tu review :)**

2

Fuera del hospital, una vez se aseguraron de que la chica recibía la atención necesaria, los cuatro cazadores se reunieron vigilando los alrededores con cautela.

-Está bien, Winchester. No nos vendrían mal algunas explicaciones-fue directa Em.

-¿Explicaciones sobre qué?-un cauteloso Dean la encaró con esa mirada evaluadora tan suya.

-La gente…más cazadores y gente del mundillo, me refiero… Se habla del Apocalipsis-dijo entonces Helen, con expresión algo asustada. Como si esperara que lo negaran todo.

Los hermanos no contestaron, pero sus caras lo dijeron todo. Sobre todo la culpa latente en las pupilas de Sam.

-Y tú lo empezaste todo-le señaló entonces Em, con tono acusatorio.

-No sé qué historias os habrán contado, pero no es del todo cierto-empezó Dean a defenderle, pero Sam le detuvo con un gesto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, Dean. He de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Helen dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación que ahogó deprisa llevándose la mano a la boca, pero Em simplemente asintió.

-Está bien-los tres la miraron sorprendidos-. Quiero decir, no está _bien, _pero tu sinceridad es un punto a tu favor, Sam Winchester. Y no es la primera vez que esos cabrones subterráneos nos utilizan a su antojo.

Sam pareció querer añadir algo, pero Dean lo frenó con la mirada.

-Pues ya lo sabéis. El Apocalipsis ha llegado. Y trae consigo todo lo que están en el Libro y más, os lo podemos asegurar.

-¡Dean…!

-¿Qué? Ellas no son cualquier chica, ellas deben y más les vale afrontar la realidad. Los de abajo y los de arriba nos han metido en su baile y no lo podemos evitar, pero…

-¿Los de arriba?-le interrumpió Em, pero antes de que nadie pudiera contestarle había una silueta más a la débil luz de las farolas, justo al lado de Dean, y ambas hermanas se pusieron en guardia. Helen fue más rápida, cargando su escopeta a modo de advertencia.

-¿Quién eres?-Helen era menos brusca que su hermana, pero su tono suave a veces infundía por ello mayor respeto.

-Dean-la silueta habló con voz algo rasposa, como si le costara pasar por la garganta, haciendo sobresaltarse a quien se dirigía-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¡Cas! No deberías aparecer así, ya lo sabes. No hay puerta, pero hazte notar un poco más alejado o algo así.

-Dean-insistió aquel tipo, que entre la gabardina, la voz y el raro gesto que hacía con los ojos (los entrecerraba ligeramente como un miope) bien podría responder al nombre de Colombo.

-Está bien, está bien-puso él los ojos en blanco-. Seguidnos-al ver la cara de Em, añadió:-. ¿Por favor?

Ambas hermanas asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron hacia sus motos, y siguieron al Impala cuando éste se perdió en la carretera por enésima vez.

A pesar de ser dueño de ella desde hacía no mucho tiempo, aquel brusco barbudo manejaba la silla de ruedas con bastante agilidad. Aunque de eso no eran conscientes las Hunter, que sin embargo examinaban cada detalle de la casa reconociéndola al instante como la de un colega de trabajo, con un asentimiento mutuo entre ellas.

-Cada vez me traéis más extraños a casa. Un día se me llenará esto de pirados y tendré que marcharme de mi propio hogar.

-Tan dulce como siempre, Bobby-le sonrió Dean dándole palmaditas en el hombro, y Sam se contuvo las ganas de reír. El tal Cas parecía ido, como perdido en otra parte, se fijó Em.

-La mejor forma de dejar de ser extraños es presentarse como es debido-se acercó con aplomo, extendiendo la mano-. Soy Em Hunter, y ésta es mi hermana Helen. Nuestro apellido deja poco a la imaginación sobre nuestro trabajo, supongo.

Los Winchester vieron con sorpresa cómo el rostro de su viejo amigo se iluminaba con reconocimiento, estrechando con fuerza la mano de la mayor y acto seguido la de su hermana.

-Hunter, sí. Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre que ciertamente, hace falta tener un buen par para llevarlo en ciertos círculos.

-Y un buen par llevo-se llevó Em las manos a los costados, dando golpecitos en la tela de la chaqueta, lo que hizo sonreír a su hermana y carcajearse a Bobby, lo cual hizo que los Winchester le miraran sorprendidos.

-Estoy seguro de ello, señorita. Tu padre te enseñó bien, ¿eh?

El gesto de Em se puso algo serio, pero enseguida volvió a su sonrisa despreocupada y se encogió de hombros.

-No tuvo mucho tiempo, pero lo empleó bien.

Bobby pareció comprender.

-El bastardo de Mike…no puede ser.

-Lo siento, pero así es-asintió Em, que al igual que Helen parecía recordar no precisamente buenos momentos.

-Nadie lo sintió más que vosotras, estoy seguro-hizo un gesto de compasión el viejo cazador desde su silla-. ¿Cómo…qué fue?

-No fue nada de eso-dijo Helen con voz suave-. Infarto de miocardio.

A pesar de no haberle conocido, los Winchester pusieron la misma cara de sorpresa y algo de comprensión por las ironías del destino, acabando de esa manera tan…normal con alguien que trabajaba con la muerte en cada esquina.

-Pero…Mike no era como la mayoría. Ni siquiera le vi beber una maldita cerveza en todo el tiempo que le traté, demonios. Se cuidaba tanto que solíamos burlarnos de su…pureza-lo dijo en voz baja, como dándose cuenta de a quién se lo estaba diciendo.

Lo que no esperaba era la carcajada de la mayor de sus hijas.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Mi padre era tan cristiano que llevaba unos hábitos cercanos a los de monje de clausura, con ciertas excepciones-se señaló levemente a ella misma y a su hermana, que sonrió con la implicación al igual que todos en aquella habitación, excepto Cas, que a pesar de escuchar la conversación con cierto interés, seguía pareciendo fuera de escena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se adelantó para preguntarle directamente, con una expresión curiosa casi de inocencia infantil.

Las hermanas le miraron sorprendidas, y Dean se rió pero también se volvió hacia él para decir:

-Verás, Cas, los humanos para crear personas han de hacer cierto tipo de cosas…cosas que un monje tendría prohibido.

Cas hizo un gesto para frenarle, aunque sin poner los ojos en blanco, bufar o cualquier otro tipo de gesto que habría hecho una persona normal, sino con el mismo gesto serio, neutro, de siempre.

-Sé lo que es la procreación, Dean. Me refiero a todo lo demás.

Em miró con cierta desconfianza a aquel tipo tan extraño, pero se explicó:

-Mi padre no bebía, no fumaba, no sólo por ser hábitos poco saludables sino porque los veía como tachas en la actitud que debía tener un buen cristiano. Hablamos de un hombre que iba a misa cada domingo sin excepción, que bendecía la mesa, que nos educó bajo una estricta moral puramente cristiana… Con ligeras excepciones.

-¿Excepciones?-el tipo giró levemente la cabeza, hacia un lado, como hacen los perros, con incomprensión.

-Fue mi padre el que me enseñó a cazar demonios. A defenderme de cualquier ataque, no sólo con mis puños, sino con cuchillos y pistolas, ya sabes, armas en general. A mí y a mi hermana, a escondidas de mi madre.

-¿A escondidas de vuestra madre?-Dean fue el que les miró esta vez sin comprender-. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo como eso?

-Era nuestro secreto-susurró esta vez Helen-. Nos hizo jurarlo, y bueno, a nosotras nos divertía.

Sam asintió, como si comprendiera exactamente cómo había sido. De hecho, miró a su hermano Dean con elocuencia, y él asintió también. Su infancia no había sido normal precisamente para extrañarse de algo como aquello.

-Así que básicamente, vuestro padre se cuidaba de cometer cualquier clase de pecado excepto uno de los peores, como es el de matar-aunque Cas lo dijo sin ningún tipo de tono acusatorio, simplemente como un hecho, ambas hermanas se pusieron en tensión encarándole.

-Mi padre no era un asesino-siseó Em-. No es como si matara seres humanos como tú o yo, y tampoco aniquilaba sin más como hacen otros en esta profesión. Profesión que por cierto les salva el culo a muchos otros, así que no tenía que disculparse por mancharse las manos de sangre de vez en cuando como hemos hecho todos.

Dean parecía ir a excusarle –como solía hacer cuando trataban con otros humanos-, pero Cas habló antes.

-No pretendía ofenderte ni deshonrar la memoria de tu padre. Lo siento.

A excepción de las hermanas, que aún lo miraban cabreadas, todo fueron miradas de sorpresa, sobre todo de un Dean que lo miró como si se tratara de otra persona.

-Pues lo parecía, la verdad-siguió usando un tono amenazante la mayor de las hermanas-. ¿Quién eres tú, de todas formas? No pareces cazador, y aunque con esa gabardina pareces un detective, no se te ve muy perspicaz tampoco.

Dean soltó una risa que le hizo ganarse una mirada de incredulidad (uno de los pocos gestos que parecían humanos en aquel tipo) por parte del aludido.

-Me llamo Castiel, Em Hunter, y soy…era…un ángel del señor.

Las reacciones de ambas hermanas sorprendieron al resto; mientras que la menor ponía un gesto de total escepticismo y le miraba como si acabara de salir del manicomio, la mayor se tensó y frunció el ceño, como en repentina alerta por esa revelación.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy una sirena que cabalga en un unicornio-bufó Helen, pero cuando miró a su hermana pareció alertarse también.

Como ajena a todas las miradas puestas en ella, la morena cazadora se adelantó hasta situarse a centímetros de Cas, observándole con gesto escrutador. Éste no parecía totalmente de acuerdo con su análisis visual, pero no se apartó ni se movió, a la espera.

-Tú también has poseído a un humano-dijo ella entonces en voz baja, como sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, un mero pensamiento puesto en palabras.

-Él me dejó entrar-le corrigió él, cruzando la mirada con ella, y algo en sus ojos pareció captar su atención-. Te brillan los ojos.

-¡Cas!-saltó Dean divertido-. Ahora no es momento para…eso-el gesto de Dean hablaba por sí solo, y Sam sonrió también divertido mientras Bobby ponía los ojos en blanco, pero Cas negó con la cabeza.

-Dean, ¿no lo ves? Esa luz…en sus ojos.

-Ésa me ha gustado-le miró Dean con admiración y aprobación, mientras Em fruncía aún más el ceño. ¿Es que aquellos tíos eran todos iguales?

-¡Hablo de una luz de verdad! ¡Brillando en sus ojos!-alzó ya la voz el ángel, con cierta desesperación.

-Cas, amigo, empieza a resultar raro este intento de ligártela-le dijo él entre dientes, aunque todos en la habitación le escucharon y entendieron.

-No…estoy…ligando-había cierta inocencia y apuro en sus palabras, casi parecía a punto de sonrojarse de un momento a otro como un adolescente, y aquello llamó la atención de Em de nuevo-. No importa.

Nadie pareció querer discutir aquella forma de finalizar aquel absurdo momento. Em se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una mirada evaluadora a ambos amigos, a la sonrisa divertida del rubio y cómo el…ángel parecía evitar mirarle directamente a los ojos de repente.

-Pero…-rompió entonces el silencio la menor de las hermanas, que se pasaba los dedos de las manos por entre los cabellos, de un tono bastante más claro que los de su hermana, un castaño que se acercaba al rubio-. ¿En serio eres un ángel?

-En carne y hueso-lo señaló Dean con ambas manos a lo azafata de concurso.

-Carne y hueso ajenos-remarcó Em con gesto serio.

-Jimmy Novak accedió a que yo dispusiera de su…

-No te justifiques ante mí. Al fin y al cabo, soy una simple humana.

-Pero…

-¿Dónde está tu jefe?-exigió saber la morena, clavando sus en apariencia fríos ojos azules en él.

-No…lo sé-apartó él la mirada una vez más.

Ambas hermanas lo miraron sorprendidas e…indignadas.

-Muy bonito-resopló Em-. Sí señor. Tan típico.

-¿Típico?-preguntó Sam.

-Claro. Un Dios que nos tiene viviendo en este mundo, a merced de todas las criaturas con las que me he enfrentado todos estos años. Un Dios que deja que sus servidores más fieles hagan burradas inhumanas. Un Dios del cual uno de sus soldados no tiene la más mínima idea de dónde está.

-No funciona así…

-Dime, ¿qué ves cuando le tienes delante? ¿Cómo es exactamente tu adorado padre?

Cuando Castiel, aunque esta vez permaneció erguido y enfrentando su mirada, no contestó, Em tuvo la certeza de lo que más temía.

-Ni siquiera le conoces-su tono era una mezcla de incredulidad, de desprecio, pero sobre todo de decepción.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-saltó Sam anonadado, mientras Dean la miraba fijamente, como pensativo.

-Porque he visto miles como él-contestó simplemente en tono sombrío ella antes de salir de la habitación, fuera de la casa.

Helen aún les echó una última mirada a todos, deteniéndose en especial en un Sam que la miraba como diciendo "No te vayas también, escúchanos", antes de salir detrás de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?-soltó entonces Dean, mirando con cierta acusación a Cas, en busca de respuestas, como hacía siempre.

-Mike Hunter era un tipo peculiar. No es de extrañar que sus hijas, sangre de su sangre, sean también dos piezas curiosas…-se encogió de hombros Bobby, como zanjando así el asunto.

-¿Cómo de peculiar era ese Mike?-preguntó Sam, evidentemente preocupado. Acababan de conocer a aquellas chicas, y ya no sabía qué esperarse con la situación en la que estaban.

-Seguramente, y lo que he visto de ellas refuerza mi hipótesis, les encantara esa vida secreta de entrenamiento y lucha por la liberación que supondría del resto del tiempo. Era realmente religioso, y bastante severo cuando quería. Las pobres…

-La luz…la luz en sus ojos-murmuró Castiel, otra vez como medio ido.

-¿Qué luz, Cas? ¿Has vuelto a beber?-le miró atentamente Dean.

Castiel negaba con la cabeza insistentemente, y mirándoles de frente muy serio, les dijo, con esa pose imponente de ángel poderoso que a veces dejaba ver:

-No lo entendéis. Había luz en sus ojos.

**¿De qué demonios habla Cas? ¿Se habrá bebido una licorería entera de nuevo?**

**Se agradecen las reviews con críticas sobre lo bueno y sí, también lo malo *presiona hasta ser odiada***

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y de nuevo, si me estás leyendo…¡saluda, que no muerdo sin consentimiento previo!**

**(no os quiero que os malacostumbréis a actualizaciones seguidas y luego me odiéis cuando me llegue la sequía, pero bueno)**


End file.
